One's Always Bigger
by slbsp-33
Summary: Santana has something different about her, and Brittany is having a difficult time dealing with it.


I don't own Glee it is owned by FOX.

A/N This is a quick one shot hope you enjoy it.

* * *

"San, I can't", Brittany whined in frustration.

"Come on Brit you know I need you to do it. You always do it before we have… you know what. I need to get my foreplay on now. Please, you're killing me here."

Santana and Brittany didn't usually talk at all during their sexual encounters but this time was different. Something about Santana was different and Brittany was having a hard time dealing with it.

Brittany was on top of Santana but she just couldn't do it. She couldn't even look Santana in the eye right now. Finally she rolled off Santana so she was lying on her side facing Santana who was still lying on her back. "I'm sorry San. I just can't do it. They don't look the same and I'm afraid to even touch them let alone get my mouth near them. What if I accidently nip too hard with my teeth and puncture a hole in them?"

Santana found herself not only feeling sexually frustrated with Brittany but also feeling hurt although she would never admit that to Brittany. Feeling vulnerable and exposed she pulled the bed sheet up so her whole body was covered up to her neck. When she did this the sheet also covered Brittany's body. The two laid there without saying a word for several minutes until Brittany broke the silence with the question that had been on her mind since she saw Santana for the first time since her 'summer surgery'. "Why?" It was only one word but Santana knew what Brittany meant.

"Because I wanted people to notice me." The answer was short and said quickly.

"That makes no sense Santana. People have always noticed you. I mean look at you. You are so beautiful. You are breathtaking." Brittany meant what she said and Santana knew it because Brittany would never lie to her.

"So now I'm even more breathtaking." Santana wasn't going to let down her guard even though it was difficult not to do with Brittany.

"To be honest San, now they just look too perfect. I mean they are the exact same size. It's a well known fact that every woman has one boob that is bigger than the other one. Now your boobs look too perfect. Before they were perfect because they were all you but now they're too perfect which in my opinion is not a good thing. By the way yours was the left one?"

"My left what?"

Your left boob was bigger than the right one before your surgery."

Santana was trying really hard not to get upset with what Brittany was saying. Usually they just messed around for awhile and then had sex. She knew two of Brittany's favorite parts of her body were her breasts. Now Brittany won't even touch them or look at them for very long. Santana knew no matter how hard she tried to explain to Brittany about why she got the surgery she couldn't make Brittany understand. "If we aren't going to mess around tonight maybe you should go home Brit. I'm suddenly not in the mood anyway."

Brittany could never remember Santana not being in the mood for sweet lady kisses and sex. Well, except, when it was that time of the month. Brittany felt her heart ache because Santana had never asked her to leave before. Even on nights they didn't have sex they always cuddled. Brittany knew she had hurt Santana's feelings but she really wanted to understand why Santana had the surgery. "San, I get that being popular is important to you and you think having the perfect body is the only way to be popular but it isn't. If you would only let people see the side of you that is kind, thoughtful, funny, caring, and sometimes even dorky you would be amazed how your popularity would grow. The kids at school who like you because of your appearance aren't the kids that you want as friends. Those kinds of people will stab you in the back in a minute but the people who like you for you and all of your awesomeness are your true friends."

Santana felt tears falling down her face. She knew what Brittany was saying was true but she just was so damn insecure at letting anyone see the real her. Brittany gets to see the real her, along with her parents, and sometimes even strangers. Santana remember a couple of weeks ago she went for a walk after dinner and she saw a little boy sitting on the sidewalk crying. He must have been about 5 years old. She stopped and asked him if he was ok. He didn't say a word just shook his head no. When Santana asked what was wrong he told Santana he was trying to see if he could throw his red ball across the street. He said he had thrown so far it went into the neighbor's lawn across the street. He told her he couldn't go get it because he wasn't allowed to cross the street by himself and if he asked his mom or dad to get the ball they would be mad because they had warned him not throw his ball across the street. They had told him it wasn't safe because it could distract a driver and cause an accident. After hearing his story Santana quickly ran across the street and after a few minutes found small red ball. She cross the street and gave it back to the little boy. He stopped crying but Santana made him promise that he wouldn't throw his ball across the street again. He promised and then ran home.

Santana wondered why it's so difficult for her to show that side of herself to kids at school. She just had gotten the reputation of being the school bitch. She had no idea how to change and she afraid what might happen if she did. "Brit, I know you're right but I don't know to show people that side of me. I mean I've been the bitch for so long. I'm scared."

Brittany reached over and wiped away Santana's tears with her thumb. "You don't have to do it all at once. Besides I kind of find the bitchy Santana sexy except when you hurt other feelings on purpose. I love your 'wanky' comments and when you tease other people in a fun bitchy way. You can show the real you a little bit at a time."

"I'll try, I really will Brit. And I understand why you don't want to be with anymore because of my surgery. I guess by getting a boob job I lost you, and now I regret it because nothing is worth losing you, nothing."

Brittany surprised Santana by getting on top of her and straddling her at the hips. She kissed Santana passionately on the lips and then started kissing her way down Santana's neck and finally reaching the area between Santana's breasts. Brittany looked at Santana's breasts and got huge smile on her face.

When Santana saw the huge smile she suddenly found herself feeling a bit embarrassed for some reason. "What are you smiling at Brit?"

"They still work."

Santana got a confused look on her face, "What still works?"

"Your boobs silly, I don't remember ever seeing your nipples so big and hard. Guess they remember me and know what about to do to them."

Santana laughed and then moaned deeply as Brittany attacked both her breasts with her mouth, tongue, and fingers.


End file.
